Why cant He Be You?
by Monkeystarz
Summary: He was the perfect man, always doting on her with books and special gifts. Telling her he loved her.He was perfect.But he wasn’t you.(song fic by reba mecentire)


A/N: ok I thought this song fit in perfectly! I just thought it had the clicks to take it1 so take it and read it and tell me, in the review for it!

Why Can't He Be You

Like every other day she walked in late, avoiding his eager eyes. Her heart sped up as he threw his arms around her.

"Welcome home! Coffees in the kitchen, I'll bring a cup out for you. I all ready took the liberty of starting your bath." He pecked her on the cheek and smiled, showing how utterly in love he was with the woman in front of him.

"Umm, thanks." She gave a smile, that didn't show anything, and turned, towards their bedroom.

Her husband stood in the spot where she left him, wondering what he did wrong, but he shrugged at the usual reaction and sauntered into the kitchen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She took the robe of and stepped into the warmth, the bath offered. Sliding down into its luxurious bubbles she sighed.

Honestly there was nothing wrong with him. He was the perfect man, always doting on her with books and special gifts. Telling her he loved her.

He was perfect.

But he wasn't you.

_He takes me to the places you and I use to go  
He tells me over and over that he loves me so  
He gives me love that I never got from you  
He loves me too_

Just last week he took me to Hogwarts again to the forbidden forest. He set a picnic out just for him, and me then he took my hand and told me he loved me.

In the most romantic way, and I just sat there. Thinking, this is where you and me use to sneak.

I wanted to see you running towards me with a wicked smile on your face, excited about the danger of being out after night. Being out with me.

I looked across to see your face, but it wasn't you.

He squeezed my hand waiting for me to smile and say "Oh I love you to!"

I stared for a moment then did, I played my part.

Besides, everyone says im the luckiest girl alive. He's perfect.

But he isn't you.

_His love is true  
But why can't he be you_

Today at work he called and said, "Darling I miss you. Your haunting my thoughts and I- well I just need you, but hey. I guess I got work to do, I love you babe. See you later this afternoon."

He sings me lullabies to sleep, when I have those troubling dreams.

He sings softly in my ear, and makes me dinner everyday.

He says I could quit my job, were getting enough pay.

Every week I go out to lunch with a few of my friends, they tell me he's amazing, and they wish their husbands acted more like him.

I smile and nod my head, im good at masking feelings. You taught me that, you know.

Two months ago he called my mom, told her I was feeling fine, then he said he wanted to know, if we could visit sometimes. She adores him.

I'm suppose to, too.

But he isn't you.

He's nothing like you.

_He never fails to call and tell me I'm on his mind  
And I'm lucky to have such a guy I hear it all the time  
And he does all the things that you would never do_

I remember in my golden days, you used to hold my hand.

Though we weren't 'hot and steady' we still sort of understood about love.

And how we weren't allowed to feel it.

You were always the rebellious type, and so you thought it was a game.

I simply stood and watched by, my feelings genuine, but hey. A girl takes what she can.

On rainy days I'd stroke your hair, as we hid in the library, no one ever would come to check, I mean this was practically my own territory.

You never once really said a thing, about how you felt truly, but I'd spill my heart out every now and then, and you'd sit there quietly.

When it ended I cried at night, but never shed a tear in the day. No one could know how depressed I was. It didn't work that way.

Secrets were meant to be kept, and there still kept today

But you haunt my every being, and every time I look at him and think.

He isn't you. But he loves me.

_He loves me too  
His love is true  
But why can't he be you  
Oh he's not the one who dominates my mind and my soul  
_

Every morning when I wake up, he kisses me in a 'hello, love greeting."

He sends me flowers out of the blue, with little cards reading useless I love yous, and I don't know what to do with them all. He actually loves me. People sometimes ask me if I've cast him under a curse to make him like he is.

And I laugh and shake my head, but in my mind im screaming.

He isn't you.

When he works late, which is seldom, I sit there and cry myself to sleep. Realizing how empty I've become, living in this game.

Lately I've decided he's my enemy, he used to be my best friend and im not sure what to do. I know I love him, but not like I love you.

I love your hair and its silky smooth locks that my fingers used to run through.

His is silky, but not smooth.

More proof that he isn't you.

But does he have to be?

He whispers sweet nothings to calm me down, and it always seems to work. He makes me actually smile now and then, but im not exactly in love.

Like I am with you.

I should love him, I know. He deserves the love he isn't getting.

He does everything for me, like you didn't do. But hey he isn't you.

_And I should love him so cuz he loves me I know  
But his kisses leave me cold  
He sends me flowers  
Calls on the hour  
Just to prove his love  
And my friends say that when he's around  
I'm all he speaks of  
And he does all the things that you would never do_

This morning when I woke up, he stared me in the eyes.

He wants to know what's wrong with me, and I kissed him surprisingly.

His face became a flame, as red as his hair, and he sheepishly asked why he received that

And I smiled softly and said no reason.

But in my mind I screamed, because you aren't him.

But still, an old flame is hard to forget; a forbidden love is still a tempting fruit.

Sometimes I still wish he were you.

_He loves me too  
His love is true  
But why can't he be you_

A/N: Sooooooooooo what did you think? Tell1 Tell! I unknowingly kind of made the whole thing another song in itself, I guess in my head atleast. Its not my best but not my worst 


End file.
